Who needs love? Am i right?
by Paris The Kuro Neko
Summary: Lucy is your typical tomboy who really doesn't have a thing for being in love, all she cares about is skateboarding and what the next episode is going to be about! But what happens when a certain someone shows up and starts to slowly changes her perspective of things? Aha i suck at summaries, but please check it out!


**Paris: Look whos back!**

**Ikuto: The flaker is back! Hurray!**

**Paris: I'm not a flaker, i just have a lot of shit going on ok jeez ._.**

**Ikuto: Haha i know**

**Paris: Asshole, but anyways, since i havent been on for a while, and i got a new laptop, my other stories files went away and i have no idea how to get them back, so don't expect anything new from those soon**

**Ikuto: YOU LOST THE FILES!?**

**Paris: Yes :I**

**Ikuto: Pinche perra...**

**Paris: SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**Ikuto: Paris doesn't own Fairy Tail or anything mentioned in this all credits go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia, hurry up and get down here!" A blonde 14 year old jumped up. "Waaa?" Her brother walked through the door to her room. "Mom said to hurry." "Shut it Sting, and get out of my room!" She yelled throwing pillows. The 16 year old ducked and ran down the stairs. "Stupid bastard." "Who's a stupid bastard?" Lucy heard a squeaky voice and nearly screamed. "Shh, Michelle, don't say that word out loud!" The 6 year old tilted her head. "Why not?" "Just cause." Michelle shrugged her shoulders then went down the stairs. Lucy sighed and went to change her clothes. White jean short shorts and a light blue tank top with baby blue converse. She brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail then grabbed her skateboard. "Sting let's roll!" He grabbed his skateboard and went after. "See ya!" Michelle waved to her sister and brother. "Bye!" Their mom and dad laughed. "Shelly, your hair!"

Lucy skated with ease on the skateboard, same as Sting. "Hey Lulu, what are we gonna do about Shelly's birthday?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno." She and her brother kept boarding until they reached the school. "Finally!" Lucy kicked up her skateboard and held it to her side, Sting doing the same. "Meet you at lunch?" Lucy nodded and boarded to her locker she shared with her best friend. "GRRRAAAYYY!"

The 15 year old looked up and smiled. "Hey Luce!" Lucy stopped her skateboard and jumped on Gray. "Long time, no see!" Gray laughed. "Lucy I just saw you last night for dinner." Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "So?" Gray pat her shoulder. "So nothing, I just saw you which means it isn't a long time no see stupid." He flicked her forehead. "Ow!" Lucy rubbed her forehead. "Meanie!" Gray laughed. "Come on, I don't wanna suffer Gildart's wrath." Lucy grinned. "Kay!"

"Okay class, settle down!" Lucy and Gray sat back in their seats, same with the rest of the class. "Okay, we have a 2 new students today, so be nice, come in." All the girls squealed in excitement when they both walked through the door. Gray and Lucy sweat-dropped at one of them. "Luce, why is he here." "Gray don't ask." "Hey there ladies, I'm Loke, but you all can call me Loki." The boys glared at him. Lucy face-palmed. "Why the hell is he here!" The class turned to look at her. "Lucy?" The class looked back at Loke. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit." His face broke into a grin as he ran to go hug her, making the girls mad.

"Lulu, my dear!" Lucy jumped out of her seat and behind Gray. "No, get away!" Loke pouted. "But Lulu-" He was cut off when a girl with red hair kicked him. "Erza?!" The redhead glared at the now shivering orangehead. "She said to leave her alone, your coming with me for trying to assualt a student." The whole class sweat-dropped as she dragged him away. Lucy let out a sigh as the class watched her go back to her seat. "We still have this poor guy." The class turned to look at the pinkette who had his hands in his pockets. Gildarts sweat-dropped. "Oh yea, wanna introduce yourself?"

"The names Natsu Dragneel, i'm that crazed redhead's cousin." The whole class gasped. "Natsu is Erza's cousin?" The whole class broke out in whispers. Gray and Lucy both looked at each other and gave questioning looks. "The fuck?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders and tightened her ponytail. "Who knows man." Gray just nodded and looked back up at the board where Natsu was standing. "Okay, Mr. Dragneel you can sit by Ms. Heartfilia, raise your hand." Lucy lazily raised her hand.

Natsu walkd to his new desk and sat down. Lucy then took out her ponytail, making her hair fall on her shoulders. "Sup?" Natsu looked at her and had to resist blushing. She was beautiful, her coco brown eyes and her blonde hair were just perfect. She stood up making Natsu's mouth open a little. Her body figure was perfect to. "Lucy his mouth is open." She looked and poked his head. "Hey, newbie, you there?" Natsu slowly nodded. "Cool, I'm Lucy! Talk to me if you need anything, oh yea he's Gray."

Natsu looked at Gray and glared, he could already tell he would hate this guy. "Cool, I'm Natsu."

* * *

**Paris: Welp, heres my beloved new story, and i swear since summer is coming soon, i'll be able to update more**

**Ikuto: You better.**

**Paris: aha i will x)**


End file.
